BATMAN: Battle for the City!
by batmaniscoolerthanbatman
Summary: Grown-up Batman must team up with Bat Family to battle Penguin and the Joker and save Gotham!


Chapter 1

Years into the future Bruce Wayne has grown up to be Batman. He is in the bat-kitched eating Batman Lucky Charms for breakfast with Robin.

"Holy Toleto Batman look what is on tv!"

Batman slapped the boy wonder. "My parents are from Toleto DON'T MOCK THEEEEEEEM!"

He turned to see the TV and on it was Lois Layne reporting on what had been stolen from the robotics factory. "Mr. Freeze's factory has been robbed!" she said.

Then Oswalt Cobelpott took the micorphone. "Quite yes, thou hast spoken correctly. And thine world wants to see these robotics again Batman must come forth and duel myself." He let out an evil laugh and vanished!

"MASTER WAYNE GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE IN HERE!"! Alfred the Butler called to him. "YOU TOO DICK JASON!"

Batman and Robit walked in and saw that Alfred had assembled the Bat team together.

Batman and Robin saw Supper Man, Alfred, Commisioner Gordon, Bat gril, and 2Chainz. "What is the meaning of this?!" Batman asked and he slapped Robin.

"Jumping jackolopes!" Robin yelled in surprise.

"We are here for a reason." 2Chainz said.

"YES!" Alfred confirmed. "PENGUIN HAS STOLEN THE OBOTICS FROM FRIES AND NOW HE WILL CREATE DOOMSDAY WEAPON AND DESTORY GOTHAAAM!"

"And his next target is my concert tonight." Said 2Chainz.

Batman was sad because he remembered how much Rachel Dawes had loved concerts. "I will not let this happen I SWEAR ON BATS!"

Juts then, Harly Gwen jumped into the room and began to attack! Supper Man made a laser at her but she deflected it with krypnonite. Then Batman and Robin used karate but she knew tie kwon do! Commisioner Gordot made a weapon out of loose parts floating around and shot her with it but she still moved because she was eagar to please Mr. J. 2CHainz used his 2Chainz pawer AND did a rap (A/N: I DO NOT KNOW MANY RAPS OR AM AN EXPERT BUT I RESPECT 2CHAINZ BUT DON'T KNOW WHICH RAP IS BEST SO JUST IMAGINE WHUT HE RAPS YOURSELF) but it did not help. Then Batman and Robin went down to lab and made atomic blomb. They blowed up the whole city (except for heroes because their costumes were atomic-proof) and there was mushroom clouds and smoked birds and the pie in the oven was overcooked. Harley was still standing and ready to fight but then Alferd came behind her with lamp.

"NOBODY TOUCHES MASTER BRUCE."

He knocked her out with lamp and everyone cheered.

"We must help at the concert!" Batman said to his dear friend and half-brother 2Chainz.

At the concert, the Bat Team stood guard so that 2Chainz would not be attacked. His first song he sang was "We Didn't Strat the Fier" by Billy Joe. Then Robin said on walky talky, "Simmering Sasafras! I see booty"! And there were hot girls there but Batman slapped him. "PAY ATENTIOOOOOOON!"

Then out of the blue it turned out that the stage for the concert was really OSWALT COBBLEPOTZ!"

"I hath thou in mine clutches, 2Chainz." The man with the crooked nose sayd. "Now I shall deliver thine unto ye Joker."

"No YOU WILl noy!" Batman gasped at him.

"Batman… If thine hast wish to do battle with thee, then thou musteth strip!"

"Why?"

"Because IT IS THE WAY OF THE WARRIOR!"

So Batman took off shirt and Catwoman was there in audience and looked onto him and took a pic with her cel phone. He kept on his mask because he did not want Oswald to know his secret identoty.

Oswald took off his clothes to reveal that he was covered in knives! "I doth stab myself everytime I win thy fight!"

"You won't be stabbed today!" Batman retortead. They fought man-to-man while Albert looked on and Robin looked on and 2Chainz looked on and Harry Gen who was kidnappe looked on but Commisioner Gordo was making out with Catwoman.

"GORDON PAY ATTENTION MAN!" Alfred sayd. Gordon shurged his soldiers at the camera and a whu wuh waaaaa sound hath played.

They fought and fought until Penguin got the sytmmblol from Haly Gwen.

So he stopped fighting and tansformed into a penguin and flew awayy.

"Where is he going?!" Batman asked.

"I DON'T KNOW." Gordon said, "But he is allied with Joker."


End file.
